Ensemble
by Nyus-Elliot-and-Olivia
Summary: Une enquête difficile , des sentiments naissants entre Elliot et Olivia ! Seront-ils se trouver ? A situer dans la saison 12


C'est ma premiére fanfiction , j'espere que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !

Il était tard , l'efervescence régnait cette nuit là dans la ville de New-York mais **cette** agitation ne semblait pas perturber le sommeil d'Olivia , en est fait celle ci dormait à poings fermés quand soudain son portable sonna :

Olivia : Benson

**Cragen : Olivia , désolé de te réveiller ... j'ai besoin de toi au bureau ! **

Olivia : Hum ... je prend une douche et j'arrive !

**Cragen : Merci !**

Olivia se leva et alla prendre une douche , en sortant de la salle de bain elle se maquilla légérement et partit en direction de son travail , en arrivant elle s'étonna de voir les locaux de l'USV vide , seule une petite lumiére était allumée au centre de la piéce , Olivia se servit une tasse de café et s'approcha du bureau éclairé , elle prit la parole et sa voix fit écho au milieu du silence :

Olivia : " Hey ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? "

Elliot : " Oh ... salut ! Ca va ? Je bouclais un rapport ! "

Olivia : " Bien , merci et toi ? ... Tu bouclais un rappor 28 du matin ? T'a pas une famille qui t'attend a la maison ? " dit elle en regardant sa montre

Elliot : " ... "

Olivia : " Une dispute avec Kathy ? "

Elliot : " Oui ! "

Soudain une voix grave vient interrompre la discussion des deux inspecteurs :

Cragen : " Ah Olivia tu est arriver ! Elliot et toi vous allez partir à l'hopital , une fillette de 10 ans a été victime d'une agression sexuelle , elle est à Mercy , Elliot va changer cette chemise ! "

Elliot prit la direction des vestiaires et Cragen poursuivi sa discussion avec Olivia :

Cragen : " La petite est bouleversée , elle refuse de faire un kit de viol , essaie de la convaincre ! "

Olivia : " Comptez sur moi capitaine ! "

Elliot se mit au volant de la voiture et roula en direction de Mercy Ouest , durant le trajet il ne parlait pas , Olivia décida de rompre ce silence :

Olivia : " Tu va te décider a me parler ! "

Elliot : " Quoi ? ... J'ai pas trés envie de parler ! "

Olivia : " Je crois que j'avais remarquer ! Qu'est ce qui c'est passer avec Kathy ? "

Elliot : " Ecoute Olivia ... vraiment laisse tomber ! "

Olivia : " Ok . "

Elliot se gara et ensemble ils entrérent dans l'hôpital :

Elliot : " Stabler et Benson de l'unité spéciale des victimes , on est là pour une fillette de 10 ans victime d'agression sexuelle ! "

Infirmiére : " Oui chambre 342 , la petite est trés secouée ! "

Olivia : " On a l'habitude madame ! "

L'infirmiére les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre , en arrivant Olivia se figea sur place , Elliot la regarda et la tira hors de la chambre :

Elliot : " Olivia ! Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? "

Olivia : " ... "

Elliot : " Liv ? " dit il d'une voix plus douce

Olivia : " C'est la fille ... de ... c'est la fille de Trevor Langan ! "

Elliot : " Quoi Langan a une fille ? Et merde , j'appelle Cragen ! "

Elliot sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son supérieur :

**Cragen : Cragen ! **

Elliot : Capitaine c'est Elliot !

**Cragen : Vous êtes à l'hôpital ?**

Elliot : Oui et justement on a un probléme !

**Cragen : Quoi , la petite refuse de sefaire examiner ?**

Elliot : Non on ne lui a pas encore parler ... c'est la fille de Trevor Langan !

**Cragen : Quoi ! Langan a une fille ! Elle vous a dit son nom ?**

Elliot : Non Olivia l'a reconnu !

**Cragen : Ok , bon vous la faites examiner , vous prenez son témoignage e vous allez voir Langan ! **

Elliot : A vos ordres !

Il raccrocha et retourna vers Olivia :

Elliot : " Olivia , on la fait examiner , tu lui parle et on va prévenir Langan ! "

Olivia : " ... "

Elliot : " Allez remet toi , ca va aller ! Vas - y , passe devant ! "

Oliva toqua et entra :

Olivia : " Coucou Meghan , je m'appelle Olivia ! Tu te souviens de moi ? "

Meghan : " Oui ... qui c'est ? " dit elle en regardant Elliot

Olivia : " C'est mon ami Elliot ! "

Elliot : " Salut ! "

Meghan : " Bonjour ... où est papa ? "

Olivia : " A son travail ma puce , Elliot et moi on ira le chercher aprés que le médecin t'est examinée ! "

Meghan : " Ca va faire mal ? "

Olivia : " Non et puis je te tiendrai la main tout le long ! " dit elle en souriant

Meghan : " D'accord ! "

Quand le médecin eu fini l'examen :

Olivia : " Tu vois ca n'a pas fais mal ? "

Meghan : " Non ... vous allez chercher papa maintenant ? "

Olivia : " Aprés que j'ai parler avec le médecin et pendant ce temps Elliot va rester avec toi ! D'accord ? "

Meghan : " Oui "

Olivia sortit et recueilla les résultats du médecin ensuite elle partit avec Elliot , dans la voiture :

Elliot : " Que t'a dit le médecin ? "

Olivia : " Elle a été violée et elle a le poignet cassé ! "

Elliot : " Comment on va annoncer ça à Langan ? "

Olivia : " Laisse moi faire ! "

Elliot : " Comment tu connais la petite ? " demanda t'il , d'une voix calme , trop calme , Olivia le connaisait elle savait que de la jalousie ce cachait dans cette phrase

Olivia : " Oh Langan me la présenter , une fois où on c'est vu ! "

Elliot : " T'est sorti avec lui ? "

Olivia : " C'est quoi cette question Elliot ? " dit elle en fronçant les sourcils

Elliot : " Rien ... laisse tomber ! "

Olivia : " Non ! Elliot ? "

Elliot : " On arrive ! "

N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous aimez ou n'aimez pas ! ;)

Ol


End file.
